micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Jordboss
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jordboss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 01:28, December 27, 2011 Armor Why would you want to merge micronations with one that you claim to be a terrorist group? I apologise for this sudden and unforseen outburst, but your recent message to Armor is dangerous. Terrorists must be smothered, and unjust governments should be isolated. Besides, let them try to become a superpower; I doubt they will ever reach Molossian standards, and if they do, they will most likely not attack you millitarily, or be any threat at all. (I do not have any attachment to them because Grum has many communistic aspects, and we do not condone millitant action in our own country.) P.S.- Try to work on your grammar; you will be taken much more seriously if your messages are clearer. Michael II Grummia 04:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Jordan I'm sorry but your not my mother. As I am the Prince of Williamsia I am free to do what I like as it my Royal family that owns Williamsia. (Oviouslly nothing illegal would happen, I simply meant if he changed he group and becomes Williamsia Goverment. Please can you not interfer with my post. I did discussed this Princess Lauren and Princess Katie and Evie. We all agreed, also can you stop filling my Williamsian Page? You added a section even though it was incorrect, I then had to edit it myself causing more work for me when I did my want to do anymore. You then said about me learning to use correct grammar? I'm sorry but not everyone has English as their fist language. I am from Wales and Welsh is my first language. I'm sorry for not using 100% correct grammar. Oh. I apologise. I will not interrupt again, and I hope there will be no feud between our nations. What happens in Williamsia is your business, and I was ignorant about the English/Welsh fluency. Michael II Grummia 16:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Notice You accidentally sent Grum a message intended for Robert of Dalton. Here is his account: User:SaluteChicken. I hope this helps. ☺ Michael II Grummia 01:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I see you sent messages to everyone. I'm sorry, but my government must formally decline joining a federation. Grum intends to stay sovereign and neutral. I wish you good luck for getting support though. Michael II Grummia 02:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Dalton-Williamsian Republic Hello, I think a union would be a good idea, firstly i think an allience with your nation would be good since we could get to know each other before we could form a union/merge. If you have YouTube for your micronation mine is ShiptonShoveller All Regards: Robert I of Dalton Rosettia-Williamsia Republic I would like the Kingdom of Rosettia and the Williamsia Republic to join but before i can say yes i must bring it up to the Triumvirate tomorrow and hopefully vote in favor of the joining. His Highness Ruling King Ronnie J. Mendoza